Is It Love?
by Team Batman
Summary: Bella is off to NYU to persue her dream. She meets a few people,like the gorgeous but player Edward Cullen. But she hates his guts - or is it love? She can't be falling for the player!First story, co-written. Please read and review!
1. I Hart NYU

**Hey guys! This si our frist story, soo we hope you enjoy ti!!!**

Disclamier: we not own. SM doos.

Chapter 1: I hart NYU!

OMG!!!!I coodnt belive it!1!! I was goin to NYU collage. I coodnt belive I had bean exxepted in the frist plase!!!I meen, I did reely good in high scool, but I still coodnt belive ti!!!My dream of being a fashin desiner was finaly coming ture!!!1

I got in my awsom car. It was a black corvet convertabel. My dad Charlie had bot it for me for my 16th birthday. He was rich cuz he was a docter. We livd in Phoenix Arizona. I luv the sun. and hated the rain. Wile my dad was a docter I wanted to be a fashin desiner becuz I loved close. They were relly pretty and I lovd drawing and desining. So I apleyed for NYU and got exxepted.

A fewe ours later, I drov into NYU's parking lot and walkd to the main offis.

"Hi Im Isabella Sawn. I need my dorm and stuf. I said excitedly.

"Yes Isabella weve ben expeking you. Youre dorm is on the 5th floor of tribeca hall. Numer 278."the lady behind the conter said.

I drov to tribeca hall and parkd my convertabel. I walked in and tok the elivater to the 5th flor. I waledk don the hall to my rom – 278. I slide my keey in and opned the door. My romate was boncing up and dow in front of my.

Hi Im Alice you must be Isabella."Alice giggled.

"Hi Alice! Yup, I'm B3ella. Its gret to met you!"I grind, putting my stuf on the florr.

"So you wanna go shopping! I love it. Im here to be a fashin desiner!"Alice begged.

"YEAH!!!Im here to be a fashin desiner too!!!OMG, were gonna be bffs!!!"I screamed. We bonced out the room and down the hall and elivater, giggling all the way.

I hart NYU!!!

**Hope yo liked! Agin, its are frist story, so domnt be to hard on us! Tnks for reading, and REVIW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Jellybeans.0**


	2. Shopping

**OMG GUYS, we chanjd are pen na,me. Its Team Batman now! Cuz Superman isnt cole enufe.**

**Eneway. Sory we havnt updated in forever. Scool stared agin a cople days ago. And were both besy this yere.**

**So, heres the new chapeter. Thnks fr all the reviws, guys!!!**

Chater 2: Shopping

Alic and me were ni Saks 5th Avenue wen tis tall, pretty blonde walkd in the store. She spoted us and waved. I just stod there wile Alice waved bake. The blone walked over to us.

Bella this is Rosalie she's or other room mate" Alice explaned.

I grind. "Nise to met you Rosalie."

She shook my hand. "Yu two Bella.

We all contenyued shopping. I got a Michael Kors tote bag and a p air of reds tilletos. Ali got a yellow Marc Jacobs canvas tote and a flowered red and yellow and green and white Marc by Marc Jacobs miniskirt. Rosale got a red Valentino coktale dress and a pair of shine black Guess ankle boots. We walked to some other stors and got mor stuff like Christian Louboton pumps, and Juicy Couture skirts and dreses, and DKNY jens, and Guess motersycle jackets.

When we finised shopping, we went to a starbucks and got mocha frappuchinos. This mad Alicr very hipir./ Rosalie and me alughed at her randomness all the wy until we reechd campus agin. We all wnt up to ur dom and unpaked our stuf and new stuff. We had a gret time today!

**PLEASE REVIW!!! Its relly a preciated. We love getting rvews to now what you thing ouf our sotry.**

**\Team Batman/**


	3. Volturi

**Vampires unite!**

Omg! U will nevrw gess what just hapined. So I went to alice's house and then the volturi showed up and attacked Edward and omg it was like sacry and we ran to Canada and then we spkoe french to the peoples. And then the voltuir found uz agin and I got takne away form ali and we wnt to itlaty on a plane and aro lime is REaLLY scarylike and I wus confuzzlead. So then jane tryde her power on me and I killed hre. Yay! And then eddiw saved me!!!! And rose sed i wsa ded but i wasn't and eddy almsot killed imsef!!! But i saved hmi! YYa!

The EnD!!!


End file.
